Many industrial operations require the use of heat exchangers. Some types of heat exchangers have a housing with a bundle of exchanger tubes within the housing. When it becomes necessary to service the heat exchanger, which may include repairs and cleaning, the bundle of tubes must often be withdrawn from the housing. As heat exchangers can be large and heavy, specialized equipment is required in order to remove and reposition the bundle of tubes outside the housing. This often involves the use of a crane or a bundle extractor such as an aerial tube bundle extractor available from Peinemann Equipment B.V. located in Hoogvliet, The Netherlands. This allows bundles to be extracted from the exchanger housing without the need for a crane.